Fallen Angel
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: She was sick to her stomach with guilt.[Should I continue it or keep it a ONESHOT?]
1. Fallen Angel

A/N: Feel like complete crap right now and I need to get this out.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Fallen Angel**

_She was sick to her stomach with guilt. _

_She was dizzy with the burden she was carrying. _

_She was falling and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it._

_She was supposed to be strong._

_She wasn't supposed to be this weak, pathetic speck of a human being who let her boyfriend treat her like this._

Who was he to think that he could treat _her_ friend like this?

Who was he to think that he could talk that way to _her_ guest?

She was always the perfect little trophy girlfriend and he treats her _friend_ like this? He treats _her_ like this?

She wasn't going to let this happen. Not to this friend. Not again.

"No, Jess don't leave," she pleaded.

"I'm not doing this again Rory. I'm not giving that blonde dick the satisfaction of tearing down everything I've worked for, not again!" Jess yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll make him leave, just please, don't go," she cried, on the verge of tears.

"Rory…," he sighed.

"Please," she said almost inaudibly.

"Okay," he whispered. The things he did for this woman.

"Thank you," she said and was off to get rid of her horrid boyfriend.

"Logan!" she yelled with fury as she approached their table, catching everyone's attention in the restaurant.

"What's with the yelling Ace? Where's write-boy?" Logan slurred.

"How could you!?" she screamed.

"How could I what?" Logan asked, taking a swig of whiskey.

"How could you treat him like that? He did nothing to you and you treat him like dirt!" she accused.

"Who? James? He's nothing. He never will be. I don't see why you insist on associating with him," Logan said nonchalantly, taking yet another swig.

"His name is JESS!" she exclaimed, finally having enough of his condescending shit.

"Whatever," Logan downed the rest of his whiskey and put a hand up for another.

"No, don't you whatever me! I am NOT going to be your trophy girlfriend anymore!" she declared.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, not taking her seriously.

"We're done!" she said firmly, "I'm not putting up with your stupid rich boy shit anymore Logan! Go cry to daddy, I'm done! Now get out of my sight! I have a dinner to finish with my _friend_."

"You're not serious, Ace," Logan tried to persuade her. He got up and started to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me," she warned.

"Ace, come on," Logan tried.

"Leave her alone Blondie," a voice said from behind her.

"What are you going to do about it Jack?" Logan asked.

"It's JESS!" Rory yelled and pushed Logan in the chest away from her.

"Shh, come on Ror, calm down," Jess gathered her in his arms, restraining her from touching Logan again.

"You'll be sorry you dumb whore," Logan spat and fixed his collar. As he was walking past them to leave he purposefully bumped into Jess. Jess turned him around and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't **ever** talk to her like that again. Stay the hell away from her you asshole. My uncle and I will be at your apartment tomorrow to get her stuff. DON'T get in our way," Jess warned.

Logan rubbed his jaw, "Whatever," he said and walked out.

"Why did I let this happen?" Rory sobbed into Jess' chest.

_She was sick to her stomach._

"Shhh, it's okay now Ror, he's gone," Jess soothed her.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over as Jess held this broken girl in his arms.

_She was supposed to be strong._

"Come on, I'm going to take you home, to Stars Hollow," Jess told her.

"No, I can't go back there. I haven't spoken to mom in at least 2 years," Rory shook her head vehemently.

_She was falling hard and she couldn't stop._

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Yes you can, you can do anything."

_He picked her up._

"No, not anymore. I'm not the girl you used to know, Jess," Rory insisted.

_She wasn't supposed to be weak._

"You're in there somewhere," Jess whispered and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Come on, let's get you home."

_He still believed in her, his angel._

He put an arm around her should, hugged her into his side, and led her to his car. She rested her head on his shoulder until they reached his car and climbed in.

Forty-five minutes later they were passing the welcome sign for Stars Hollow.

"Thank you Jess," Rory whispered, turning her head from the window and looking over to Jess.

He turned his head to look at her for a split second and then turned his eyes back to the road, "No problem."

"No, you've always been there for me Jess, I owe you so much," Rory said.

"I'll always be there for you Rory. I owe you so much more than you owe me," Jess shook his head.

"I don't know what to say," Rory confessed.

_She was still so dizzy._

"Then don't say anything to me," Jess replied simply as they arrived in the Crap Shack's driveway, "Say something to her," he pointed to a dark figure on the porch swing.

_He calmed her down._

Rory gasped and let tears freely stream down her face as she hopped out of the car and ran full speed onto the porch, "MOM!" she yelled.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Mom!" Rory sobbed as she collapsed in Lorelai's arms, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry mom."

_She was home._

"Oh Hunnie," Lorelai gushed, "I can't believe you're here," Lorelai let tears roll down her cheeks as well. Her baby was finally home. They could set a date.

_She was a fallen angel on her way back up._

--

A/N: Hmmm, I think I'm going to make this a story…tell me what you think! I know it's short, but I'm just getting started. I needed to write and this is what came out.


	2. Dizzy

A/N: Here's another chapter for those who wanted one. These chapters are going to be short. I think the story works better that way. Sorry, if you like the long chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**So Dizzy**

_She was dizzy, so dizzy._

"What brought you home sweets?" Lorelai asked, still astonished that she was actually there.

Rory turned her head and looked out onto the lawn where Jess was standing against his car. A smile spread on Lorelai's face.

_He was their savior._

Lorelai put Rory at arms length and looked at her with tears in her eyes. She kissed her forehead and let go of her to run out onto the lawn. Jess smiled and pushed himself off of his car. Lorelai ran to Jess and hugged him tight, he hugged her back.

"You did it kid," Lorelai told him.

"I almost lost her," Jess confessed.

Lorelai pulled away and looked him in the eye, "But you didn't," and hugged him again.

"Go be with your daughter, I'm going to crash above the diner. I'll tell Luke to stay there tonight," Jess said as they both stepped out of the embrace.

"Thank you Jess," Lorelai said sincerely.

"It was no problem at all," Jess reassured her. He put a hand on her shoulder smiled and got back in his car to go to the diner.

_He would do anything for his angel._

Lorelai walked back onto the porch to find Rory lying on the ground.

"Rory?"

_She wasn't supposed to be weak._

"Rory, Hunnie wake up," Lorelai pleaded, "JESS!" she called out to his car, "JESS, HELP!"

"What's going on Lorelai?" Jess asked, and then his eyes traveled to the ground where Lorelai had Rory's head in her lap.

_She was just so dizzy._

"She won't wake up," Lorelai sobbed.

Jess stayed silent, but reached down and brought Rory into his arms. He carried her to his car and put her in the backseat. Lorelai climbed in the backseat with her and they drove.

_She just wanted everything to be okay._

"Luke?"

"Yeah Jess, what's up?"

"I'm picking you up at the diner. Rory passed out when Lorelai was thanking me and she won't wake up," Jess explained, void of any emotion.

_He just wanted to bring her home._

"What? Okay, I'll be ready," Luke said surprised over the phone, "EVERYBODY OUT!" he yelled to the crowded diner and everyone scattered out.

Jess showed up and Luke quickly hopped in the passenger seat. He sped out of Stars Hollow on his way to Hartford General Hospital.

The ride to the hospital was silent save for the sporadic sobs coming from Lorelai. They reached the hospital and parked. Jess got Rory out of the car and carried her into the hospital. Lorelai was in front of him and running wildly to the nurses' station asking for a doctor.

_He was scared._

Everything went in slow motion around Jess for him. They put her on a stretcher and immediately brought her back and left Lorelai, Jess, and Luke to wait.

_She was just so dizzy._

Lorelai was quietly crying into Luke's chest as Jess sat silently on the other side of Lorelai with a stoic expression on his face.

_Why her?_

"Ms. Gilmore?" a doctor called around an hour later.

Lorelai quickly stood up and brushed her tears away, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Fitzgerald, I've been treating your daughter," the balding read-headed doctor started.

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asked as Jess and Luke stood silently beside her.

The doctor sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Miss. Gilmore had internal bleeding in her abdomen. Right now, she's recovering from surgery. We had to do surgery right away and we were able to stop the bleeding, but she's very weak right now."

_She was supposed to be strong._

"What happened, why did she have internal bleeding?" Luke asked.

"We're not completely sure, but it's most likely from a kick to the stomach or some other hard blow to her abdomen," Dr. Fitzgerald explained.

"Who would have hit her?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

Jess, who had been silent up until now, spoke up, "Logan," he hissed.

"You don't think he would…?" Lorelai trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Jess was seething with anger.

_They thought she was finally safe._

"Listen, you need to call the police if you think that this Logan fellow did this to Miss. Gilmore and have him detained until Miss. Gilmore is strong enough to talk," the doctor advised.

Jess was shaking with fury. Luke put a hand on his shoulder, "You will stay here with Rory while Lorelai and I call the police. Do you understand? You will not leave this hospital," Luke ordered.

Jess simply nodded his head. Lorelai walked over to him and stood in front of him with both hands on his shoulders, his head was turned away from her.

"Look at me Jess," she commanded softly and he turned his head so that she could see the tears in his eyes, "This is not your fault. Do you understand me? You couldn't have possibly saved her from his," she told him.

"If I would have gotten to her 2 years ago she wouldn't be here right now," Jess insisted.

"No, you can't think like that okay? It was Rory's decision," Lorelai told him.

Jess nodded.

"Go be with her while we call the police okay?" Lorelai requested.

"Okay," Jess said quietly.

Lorelai hugged him, "It's not your fault," she whispered.

Jess nodded mutely and let the doctor show him to her room. He stepped in and saw her sleeping with machines all around her.

_He was sick to his stomach with guilt._

--

A/N: Okay, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it!


	3. Sick

A/N: This is going to be a quick story so updates will also be fast.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Sick**

_He was sick to his stomach with guilt._

He slowly walked into the room and sat in the chair that was placed next to her bed. He rested his chin in his hands with his elbows on his knees. After staying in that position for a few seconds he sat up and dragged a hand down his face.

_She was supposed to be STRONG._

He took a deep breath and placed her delicate hand in his rough, calloused one.

"You were supposed to be safe," Jess started, his voice strained, "I was supposed to get you out of that world and back to Stars Hollow. You were _not_ supposed to end up in the hospital."

"Jess?" Rory asked weakly, her voice hoarse.

"Rory, oh God, you're awake. I thought I lost you again," Jess looked up at her as a single tears escaped from his eye.

"I couldn't leave you," Rory smiled for the first time in a long time.

_She was getting stronger._

"I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder 2 years ago. If I had gotten to you back than, this would have never happened," Jess said, his head hung low, hands still grasping his.

_He was still so guilty._

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "It was my choice Jess. Nothing you could have done or said would have changed my mind."

_She understood how he felt._

"Are you sure?" Jess asked as he looked up and Rory could see the trails that his tears had left.

_He wasn't supposed to be weak._

"Positive," Rory answered with a smile.

_She was getting there._

Jess smiled just as Lorelai and Luke came in.

"The police are going over to his apartment now," Lorelai announced before she saw that Rory was awake.

"Who's apartment?" Rory asked confusedly.

"Logan's," Jess answered.

"Rory! You're awake, oh God I thought I lost you," Lorelai cried and flew to the bed to hug her daughter.

"I'm never leaving you again mom. Why are the police going to Logan's?" Rory asked.

"Because Hunnie, you passed out from internal bleeding in your abdomen," Lorelai explained.

"So?" Rory said.

"Well, it was caused by a hard hit to the stomach, Hunnie what did Logan do to you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory glanced at Jess and Luke. Lorelai caught the message, "Luke, Jess, could you go get us some coffee?"

"Yeah sure," Luke said and Jess nodded in understanding.

They walked from the room and as soon as they did Rory burst into tears.

"Hunnie, what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"He hit me and h-he raped me," Rory said ashamedly.

"He what?!" Lorelai asked, outraged.

"Multiple times. He would come home drunk and when I didn't want to…you know…he would hit me and then force me to…," she trailed off hoping her mother could fill in the blanks.

_And then she was falling once more._

"I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No! Mom, let the police handle it. We'll press charges okay?" Rory pleaded.

Lorelai scoffed, "So his daddy can bail him out?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are just as powerful as the Huntzbergers are. We can beat them," Rory assured her mom.

"How do you know?"

"I lived with them for 2 years in that world. I know who's more powerful than whom and the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers are even," Rory said confidently.

"Well then I guess I have to go call my mother and…," she paused, "they're going to have to do a rape kit on you Hun."

Rory took a shaky breath, "Okay."

_She was sick to her stomach with fear._

Lorelai got up to leave, but stopped at Rory's voice, "Mom, why did you go and hug Jess? I thought you hated him."

Lorelai sighed, she knew this was coming, "Hun, when you left, I was not good. Luke and I couldn't set a date for our wedding and it was killing both of us. Both Luke and I lost hope after a year. So, Luke called Jess to see if he could come down for a few weeks and Jess immediately drove up here. Once he arrived and saw just how bad we were, he decided that he needed to stay until you came back at least, maybe longer. Having Jess around was so helpful and he grew on me Hun. We planned tonight. We decided that after Jess published his second book that he would go and show you and try again to get you got of whatever delusion you were in. We decided that Jess was the only one that could save you," Lorelai explained.

Rory was in tears.

_He was her savoir._

"I'm so sorry mom," Rory sobbed.

"Oh sweets, it's over now. All is forgiven," Lorelai reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely positive," Lorelai answered.

Rory smiled at her mom.

_Her world was lighting back up._

Rory's smiled dropped when she thought about how Jess would react to what had happened to her.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"H-he's not going to want me anymore," Rory managed to say threw her fresh tears.

_But her true light hadn't come back to her yet._

"Who baby? Who won't want you?" Lorelai asked.

"J-Jess," Rory answered, rubbing her eyes.

Realization dawned on Lorelai, "I see, well you're wrong about that. That boy would want you if you had 3 heads. He's head-over-heals in love with you sweets."

"He won't be when he finds out I'm tainted and dirty," Rory shook her head.

"Yes he will. He will _always_ love you," Lorelai assured and pushed Rory's chestnut locks that had stuck to her wet cheek back behind her ear, "He'll always love you."

_All she could do was hope her light would find her._

--

A/N: Okay, so that's it. Two updates in one day…I feel good about myself!


	4. Scared

A/N: Ah screw the author's note…what is there to say?

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Scared**

_He was scared his angel wouldn't forgive him._

_She was scared her light wouldn't find her, wouldn't want her._

"So, are you going to tell her?" Luke asked Jess as they waited in line to buy the coffee they had got.

"Tell who, what?" Jess asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you love her," Luke pressed.

"I don't deserve her," Jess said quietly.

_He STILL had a guilty conscience._

"You deserve her more than anyone," Luke told him honestly.

"How do you figure that?" Jess asked incredulously.

"Who brought her home? Who held her when her boyfriend was an asshole, twice? I'm pretty sure it was you, unless you have a twin that I don't know about," Luke explained.

"Whatever."

_He was skeptical._

"Yeah, whatever. You know I'm right."

The walk back to her room was made in silence and the sight they saw coming out of her room broke both their hearts. Lorelai walked out with tears in her eyes, closing the door slowly, quietly. She looked exhausted and worn down.

_She was weak._

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke asked as he gave her the coffee and enveloped her in his arms.

"She's so…upset. She won't believe me, she said she just wanted to be alone," Lorelai said into Luke's chest. Jess's face dropped at hearing that she wanted to be alone, Lorelai saw it out of the corner of her eye. She stepped out of Luke's embrace and over to Jess. She took his face in both her hands, "Go," she said simply.

"You said she wanted to be alone," Jess said, looking down.

Lorelai shook her head, "She needs you now more than ever. Save her Jess."

_She was his mentor._

_He was their savior._

"Okay," Jess said quietly and walked into the darkened room with the black coffee he had bought her.

"He's going to save her," Lorelai said confidently.

"He always has," Luke agreed.

_She was so weak, so scared._

"Rory?" Jess said as he walked over to the chair beside the bed, her back facing him. She was curled up into a perfect ball.

In response, she whimpered a bit and let out a ragged sob.

"Ror, what's wrong?"

"You won't want me."

"I will always want you," Jess said firmly. He cautiously set the coffee on the side table and climbed into bed with her. The mattress sank with the extra weight and Rory knew he was with her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the back of her shoulder blade, "Tell me," he commanded softly.

Rory shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"I want you Rory, I want you so bad, but if you can't be honest with me, I don't know how it will work. _Tell me_."

Rory turned around in his arms to face him and rested both of her hands on his chest, "You won't want me after I tell you."

"What did I tell you, huh?"

_She was so scared._

Rory shook her head, but began to talk while drawing imaginary circles with her perfectly manicured nail on his chest, looking down at her hands, ashamed, "Logan hit me," she felt his chest muscles tighten and his jaw clenched as he took a deep breath, "and he-he r-raped me," Rory finished with a sob, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated over and over into his chest.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? What do you possibly have to be sorry for?" Jess asked softly as he stroked her hair and held her close.

"I'm dirty and tainted now, you won't want me anymore, but I'm sorry, please don't leave me, please Jess" Rory pleaded quietly, still crying heavily.

_She felt so dirty, so tainted and scared._

Hearing what she thought made his heart break and he couldn't describe the pain in his chest as he looked at his fallen angel. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him; she saw the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't quite trust his voice, but he had to reassure her, "Don't you ever think for a mere second that I will _ever_ not want you. Do you understand me?" with the positive shake of her head he continued, "I will always want you no matter what you do or what happens, I will always love you and want you as long as you'll have me. I don't even deserve you."

She placed a hand softly on his cheek and smiled a small, shaky smile, "You deserve me more than anyone in this world. You've always been my guardian angel."

_Their guilt and sickness was fading away._

"You've always been my angel," he confessed, running his fingers through her hair. There was no smile on his face, he was simply being serious.

She buried her face in his chest, "Never leave me again. Promise you won't ever leave me," Rory begged.

"I promise that I will never leave you again, ever," Jess promised and kissed her head, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always come to me with your problems, no matter what they are or who they hurt, promise me Rory," he pleaded.

"I promise, but I'm not an angel anymore Jess, I'm tainted."

"You've just fallen. We'll pick you up and you'll be an angel again soon, but no matter what kind of angel you are, you'll always be my angel."

_Their fear was subsiding._

_They were each other's angel._

--

A/N: Three updates…you should be honored!


	5. Lights

A/N: I think this will be the last chapter. Don't worry! You'll find out what happened with Logan!!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Lights**

_They were each other's angels._

"Miss. Gilmore, can you please tell me the last time that you claim Mr. Huntzberger beat and raped you?" Mr. Jenkins, Rory's lawyer asked.

"The night before I was put in the hospital," Rory answered.

_She was strong now._

"And could you please tell the jury in your own words what happened that night?"

_But she was scared._

She took a shaky breath and looked out to Jess, he nodded his head reassuringly, "Mr. Huntzberger came home very drunk-"

"Objection, your honor! There is no evidence to prove that!" Logan's lawyer roared.

"Overruled," the judge said, "Please continue Miss. Gilmore."

"Well, he came in drunk and wanted to-to have s-sex with me," Rory explained unsteadily.

"What did you say to him when he asked you?"

"He didn't ask me. He told me that he wanted to and I told him no, that I didn't want to because he was drunk," Rory said.

"Why didn't you want to? He was your boyfriend correct?"

"Yes, he was my boyfriend, but when he's drunk he can be very rough."

"I see, so what happened after you refused, Miss. Gilmore?"

"He came over to my spot on the couch said to me 'You dumb bitch, you'll do whatever I say you'll do' and slapped me across the face."

"Continue, Miss. Gilmore."

Rory's eyes were watering.

_She had to be strong for her angel._

In the crowd, the whole Gilmore family including Luke and Jess had their fists and jaws clenched.

_He had to stay calm for his angel._

"Miss. Gilmore?" the judge prodded.

"He forcefully kissed me on the lips and when I didn't reciprocate the kiss he threw me to the ground and started to kick me," Rory answered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Members of the jury I would like to present to you exhibits a-f. This is a medical report from the hospital stating that the rape kit given to Miss. Gilmore was positive, this is the medical report stating that Miss. Gilmore had internal bleeding due to a substantial blow to the abdomen, and these," he put down photos, "are pictures taken at the hospital of Miss. Gilmore's other injuries," Mr. Jenkins explained.

At the defendant's desk Logan's lawyer was sighing and dragging a hand down his face.

_Her light was shining bright._

"Miss. Gilmore, what happened after Mr. Huntzberger hit you?"

"He dragged me to our bedroom and threw me on the bed."

"What did he do then?" Mr. Jenkins asked gently.

Rory looked away, ashamed, and let one sob wrack her body before she gathered herself to answer the question with shaking hands and a shaky voice, "He-he raped me."

"How so Miss. Gilmore?" Mr. Jenkins asked as gently as he could, knowing this was hard for her.

Rory couldn't stop the crying any longer. Mr. Jenkins got her some tissues. Her family was all in tears. Lorelai was holding onto both Luke and Jess' hands and squeezing them tightly as they squeezed back.

_Just remembering made her fall._

Rory looked out to Jess.

_He picked her back up._

"He forced himself in me," Rory answered shakily.

"In you, Miss. Gilmore?"

"He held my hands above my head, spread my legs with his leg and forced himself inside of me," Rory answered.

"Miss. Gilmore, did you want Mr. Huntzberger to do this?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"No," Rory cried.

"Did you ask him to stop?"

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Did he stop, Miss. Gilmore?"

"No," Rory shook her head sadly.

"How many times did you ask him to stop?"

"Many times, but he said to me 'Shut-up you dumb whore!' and kept going," Rory was crying quite heavily now and it was taking everything in them for her family to remain seated.

"Thank you Miss. Gilmore," he directed to Rory and then turned to the judge, "No further questions."

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor we do," Logan's lawyer stated and stood up to walk over to Rory who was trying to compose herself.

"You may proceed," the judge said.

"Thank you your honor," the lawyer smiled at the judge and then turned to Rory, "Miss. Gilmore, has Mr. Huntzberger done this to you before?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever call the police?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"His family and their power," Rory answered.

"Your family is just as powerful as the Huntzbergers, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I didn't know that we were as powerful as them."

"Why did you go to the police this time?"

"I had had enough," Rory answered.

"What made you break, Miss. Gilmore?"

"Mr. Huntzberger was being rude to a friend of mine at dinner the night after the last rape," Rory answered.

"Who was this friend?"

"Jess Mariano."

"What is your relationship with Mr. Mariano?" Logan's lawyer asked while looking at the jury.

"He was an ex-boyfriend of my mine from high school," Rory answered.

"Ah ha! So, you put Mr. Huntzberger in a position where he had to sit with your old flame?"

"No, Mr. Huntzberger invited himself, he put himself in that position," Rory answered bitterly.

"Did you love Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I thought I did."

"Did you still love Mr. Mariano?" Logan's lawyer asked.

_Her guardian angel._

"Yes," Rory answered honestly.

"I see, so you were going out to dinner with an old flame you were still in love with, but you didn't put my client in any tough position, I see," the lawyer said and then turned to the judge, "The defense rests your honor."

The lawyer walked back to Logan and Logan asked what his chances were. His lawyer answered with a shake of his head and a sigh.

The Gilmores simultaneously let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding when Rory was let off the stand.

_Their angel was getting stronger._

An hour later the jury went into deliberation and half an hour after that the jury reappeared to read the verdict. Richard held onto Emily's hand, Emily grabbed Luke's hand, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand, Lorelai grabbed Jess' hand, Mr. Jenkins grabbed Rory's shaking hand and Rory gripped the table.

"Will the defense please rise," the judge said after he had seen the verdict, "Jury members, have you come to a verdict?"

"We have your honor," the leading juror said.

"On the count of rape, how do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Logan Huntzberger, guilty as charged," the juror recited.

"And on the second count, of battery, how do you find?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Logan Huntzberger, guilty as charged."

"Thank you for your services, jury you are dismissed," the judge banged his gavel.

Rory jumped up and hugged her lawyer then ran out to Jess and jumped in his arms.

_Her light was shining bright again._

Everyone was crying. The whole Gilmore family joined in on the hug. It was finally over.

_His angel was back._

_Her light found her._

--

A/N: Okay, so that's not the last chapter. I'm going to do an epilogue and then it will be over!


	6. Epi: Angels

A/N: Okay, here's the epi and then I'm done and I already have another idea for a ONESHOT and another story!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Epilogue: Angels**

**6 Years Later…**

_Angels were all around them._

"Lorelai Elizabeth!" Rory called up the stairs.

_Their angel, their grace._

"Yes mommy?" the little 5-year-old girl asked her mother.

"It's time to leave, let's go," Rory said and picked her up off the stairs and into the foyer to put her shoes on.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"Lizzie, I told you earlier silly," Rory tickled the girl's stomach, "We're going to have dinner with Gran and Pop-pop," Rory explained.

"Yay! I love goin' to Gran's!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly, "Is daddy going?"

"Of course, if he would get his butt down here," Rory answered and turned back to the stairs, "Jess!" no answer, "Jesse Alexander Mariano, get your butt down here right now!" Rory yelled up the stairs as Lizzie giggled next to her feet.

"Daddy! Come on! We gotta go to Gran's house! _Pwease_!!" Lizzie said up the stairs.

Seconds later Jess came down the stairs, "Well, since you said please," he said as he reached the bottom and picked Lizzie up.

Lizzie giggled and kissed Jess with a loud smack on his cheek, "Can we go now momma?" she asked, turning to Rory while moving around in Jess' arms anxiously.

"Yes baby, let's go," Rory replied and opened the door.

They walked from their house in Stars Hollow to Lorelai's house with Jess holding Lizzie in one hand and his other arm wrapped around Rory's waist. Rory wrapped her arm around Jess' waist as well and the trip was made silently save for the few remarks Lizzie made every now and then.

_She was their grace._

Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the porch of the Crap Shack waiting for the arrival of their family with their son, Jacob who was 3 months older than Lizzie.

_Her was their grace, their angel._

As soon as Lizzie saw Lorelai she jumped out of Jess' arm, much to his relief, and ran as fast as her little legs could carrier to Lorelai.

"Gran!" she yelled and propelled herself into Lorelai's open arms.

"Rory!" Jacob said and ran to Rory full speed.

"Hey Jake, what's up buddy?" Rory greeted her brother.

"Mommy says we goin' to have din-din with you and Jess and Lizzie!" Jake said excitedly.

"Yup, that's why we're here," Jess answered.

"Yay!" Jake said and jumped over to Jess.

_He was their grace._

"Mommy says we goin' to have dinner with you guys!" Lizzie told Lorelai.

"She told you right little missy!" Lorelai answered.

"And Pop-pop too?" Lizzie asked with wide eyes.

"Uh huh," Luke answered.

"Pop-pop!" Lizzie exclaimed and jumped into Luke's arms.

"Let's go inside," Rory suggested.

_Their angels._

"Let's go!" Lorelai agreed and the family all walked inside the Crap Shack and into the living room.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Luke said before disappearing in the kitchen leaving Lorelai, Rory, and Jess to talk and Jake and Lizzie to play.

The dinner went well and afterwards the 4 adults sat around the living room, 3 with coffee and one with tea, to talk while the kids had fallen asleep on the floor.

After taking a sip of her coffee Rory said, "They really are our angels."

"Our graces," Lorelai agreed.

Jess pulled Rory into his side and kissed her temple, "You'll always be my angel."

"Ew, mushy gushy, lovey-dovey!" Lorelai whined.

"Oh hush mom, this is how we made it all these years," Ror confessed as she looked up into Jess' eyes.

Luke put an arm around Lorelai, "Leave them alone," he muttered.

"No fair, everyone ganged up on me," Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted.

"Lorelai," Jess said with a stern look.

Lorelai huffed.

"I love you Lorelai," Luke whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, I love you too Luke," Lorelai turned and gave Luke a quick peck.

"Ew, mushy gushy, lovey-dovey!" Rory and Jess said together and then laughed.

The night continued with silly banter and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. This family was stronger than ever. Their graces, their angels had saved them all.

_She was his angel._

_Angel: One who manifests goodness, purity, and selflessness._

_He was her guardian angel._

_Guardian Angel: An angel believed to protect a particular person, as from danger or error._

_They were their graces._

_Grace: The influence or spirit of God operating in humans to regenerate or strengthen them._

_They were a family._

_Family: A group of people who love and care for one another._

_Angels surrounded them._

--

A/N: Done. Tell me what you think!

**Personal Thank you-s:**

**Literati and naley forever**

**hollowgirl22**

**gilmorejunkie1230**

**story of green**

**Curley-Q**

**glamourgirl2**

**jared-leto-is-hot**

**literatiforeverxo**

**RoryLoganluver**

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like how a ended it!


End file.
